No more broken heart
by ECgekko
Summary: Arizona is new to Seattle Grace but is already informed about the other doctors' personal lives thanks to the hospital gossip. But what happens when her information is inaccurate?


**A/N: **This fic is currently on hiatus!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

**No more broken heart**

Chapter 1

Arizona downed the remainings of her drink. She needed a little liquid courage. She had just seen a hot latina walk into the bathroom of Joe's. But it wasn't just any woman. It was _the_ Dr. Torres.

Although Arizona was new at the hospital she had already heard a lot of gossip from the nurses, so she knew what happened with Dr. Torres and Dr. Hahn. Arizona didn't particulary like gossip, which was why she hadn't heard much, but she had a pretty good idea what was going on with the brunette. And the upset look with which the hot ortho surgeon fled to the bathroom only proved that.

In Arizona's opinion no woman as beautiful as Dr. Torres should suffer from a broken heart. Which was why she had decided to follow her and tell her that life wasn't as bad as it may seemed right now.

Arizona was very confident about herself. She was hot, awesome and had women lining up for her. She knew that, but still, a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt. She sat down her glass on the counter and got up. As she entered the bathroom she quickly looked around. _Perfect_, she thought to herself as she didn't see anyone except the tanned beauty in front of her.

The other woman hadn't seen her yet because she was busy whiping the few tears, that had escaped her, off her face.

"Hey", Arizona said, wanting to show her presence.

"Hey", the other surgeon answered, without really looking up. She must have thought that Arizoa just greeted her out of courtesy. So the blonde quickly continued.

"Ortho, right?", she asked, while stepping a little closer.

"Yeah, right, hi", the brunette said, still not looking up. Obviously she wasn't in the mood for talking to complete strangers.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, Ped's surgery", she told Dr. Torres. Now she wasn't a stranger anymore, she thought cheeringly to herself while smiling to show off her dimples. "I've seen you at the hospital..." Arizona let her sentence linger a little. She didn't want the brunette to think that she was some crazy stalker. "Are you okay?"

That was a stupid question because it was obvious that the other surgeon was not okay. Nonetheless she answered: "You know, I'm fine." It was a lie, but Arizona didn't mind because finally Dr. Torres turned around. Arizona's blue eyes met brown ones and for the first time they really looked at each other.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat as she felt the huge butterflies in her stomach. Even this sad, Dr. Callie Torres was breathtakingly beautiful. It almost hurt Arizona physically to see tear stains on the brunette's face. All she wanted to do was to bring a smile back to those stunning features.

"People talk." She earned a confused look. "Where we work... they talk", she spezified.

"A lot", she added suddering. It was almost creepy how much they talked. The latina remained quiet, obviously knowing about the amount of hospital gossip.

"So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that I know things about you... because people talk." She laughed a little while internally slapping herself. _People talk? Seriously, Arizona?_

Callie looked at her for a second as realization dawned on her face. "Oh, you mean..?"

Arizona kept smiling and nodded reassuringly.

"Terrific...", the brunette signed sarcasticly while leaning back on the washtable.

"It is, actually. The talk", Arizona told her truthfully, still, the ortho surgeon let out a small unbelieving laughter, that sounded more like a snort.

"People really like you over there", the blonde continued, desperate to convince the other woman that there are good things. "They respect you, and they're concerened and interested... they really like you."

Callie just nodded absentmindedly. Arizona wasn't even sure if she listened to her, so she just kept going. "Some of them really like you." She especially emphasized the word really.

"You just... you look upset.. and I thought that you should know that the talk is good." The blonde nodded her head slightly as she told the other doctor about what she had heard.

"And when you're not upset... when you're over being upset, there'll be people lining up for you." Arizona was a little exaggerating because she only knew of one person in the line and that was herself. But she was definitely the first in the line and she wouldn't let anyone else come near the latina before she had tried her luck.

When Callie had heard her she started laughing. It was a sarcastic, unbelieving, depressed and pessimistic laugh, but still, it was music to Arizona's ears.

"You wanna give me some names?", the brunette asked, still laughing a little.

Arizona tilted her head. Had Dr. Torres really not gotten her hints?

Without a second thought (_thank you liquid courage!_) the blonde stepped really close to the latina and cupped Callie's cheek with her hand. The other surgeon looked startled by Arizona's action. The Ped's surgeon leaned forward to close the remaining distance between the two of them.

Just as their lips brushed against each other's, Callie awoke from her stupor and pushed Arizona away.


End file.
